Wizje
W magicznej krainie Chima, zjednoczone plemiona dalej walczą z Lodowymi Łowcami. Laval miał dziwną wizję podczas snu, w której zobaczył tajemniczego wojownika, tego samego, który uratował go i Craggera podczas ucieczki z lodowego więzienia. Cragger i Eris uratowali Lavala przed utonięciem, ale gdy byli w mieście feniksów, Laval zobaczył tajemniczego wojownika i ruszył za nim w pościg. Ostatecznie dotarł do jaskini gdzie tajemniczy wojownik okazał się być kimś więcej niż tylko wybawcą. Co się teraz stanie z Lavale i jego przyjaciółmi i czy odkryjemy wreszcie tożsamość tajemniczego wojownika? Oto...LEGENDY CHIMA. (czołówka) Laval wciąż wrzeszczał z powodu bólu, który przeszywał jego prawą rękę, a z czasem opanował całe jego ciało. Nagle, Laval się obudził. Dalej był w owej jaskini, ale stał na nogach, nie potrafił nic mówić i nie potrafił się ruszać. Wtem, zaczął iść do przodu. Szedł tak, szedł aż wyszedł z jaskini i zobaczył swoich przyjaciół: Eris i Craggera. Chciał do nich krzyknąć: Hej, przyjaciele!, lecz nie potrafił mówić. - To twój cel. Spraw, aby weszli do jaskini, a wtedy rozstaw przed wejściem nasz sekret - rozkazał tajemniczy wojownik. - Tak jest panie - odpowiedział Laval. - Dlaczego ja to powiedziałem? - pomyślał Laval. Tak naprawdę, lwi wojownik został opanowany przez tajemniczego wojownika i to właśnie ta zakapturzona postać sterowała Lavalem, a nie on sam. Laval wykonał polecenie, poczym do jaskini wbiegli Eris i Cragger. - Mam was! - zawołał lwi wojownik. - Aaaaa!! - krzyknęli Cragger i Eris, stając na czerwonym krzyżyku i unosząc się od góry. Wpadli w pułapkę, rozstawioną przez ich najlepszego przyjaciela. Pętla trzymająca ich nogi była mocno ściśnięta, więc nie było szansy na przeciśnięcie się. - Laval, jak mogłeś nam to zrobić? - spytała Eris. - Byłeś moim najlepszym kumplem! A teraz co? Znowu jesteśmy wrogami? - zapytał Cragger. - Ha Ha Ha! Wpadliście w moją pułapkę! A teraz was zniszczę! - zagroził Laval. - Hej! Zostaw ich w tej chwili! - wykrzyknął prawdziwy Laval. Nagle, ziemia się odsunęła pod Lavalem i wylądował w dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Na ścianie było widać to, co robi kontrolowany Laval, jego oczami. Nareszcie mógł mówić. - Znowu mówię! - wykrzyknął szczęśliwie. Choć ta radość nie trwała zbyt długo. Kontrolowany Laval już wyciągał miecz, by przeciąć Eris i Craggera! - Nie pozwolę ci na to! I mówiąc to, Laval skierował rękę do góry tak, aby zły Laval przeciął węzły więżące jego przyjaciół. Udało się! Ręka złego Lavala poszybowała w górę, przecinając przy tym sznury więżące przyjaciół. Miecz złego Lavala wbił się do ściany, co sprawiło że Laval unieruchomił złego siebie. Eris i Cragger wybiegli z jaskini, a przed jej wejściem czekał helikopter. - To znowu wy?! Mam was dość! - wykrzyknął tajemniczy wojownik, wskakując na szczebel helikoptera. - Ale czekaj! Kim jesteś? - spytała Eris. - Naprawdę chcecie tak bardzo wiedzieć?! Dobrze mogę wam zdradzić moją tożsamość!!! I mówiąc to wojownik zdjął kaptur. Okazało się, że to był... Scorm! Wszyscy zaniemówili. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. - Tak, to ja!!! A mój plan układałem dniami i nocami. Najpierw musiałem się wydostać z lodowego więzienia. Poszło łatwo, bo przy pomocy mądrych pająków wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Następnie musiałem skonstruować coś, co pozwoliło by mi na przejęcie kontroli nad Lavalem. Nie powiem wam co to za mieszanka! Następnie pająki pomogły mi skonstruować masę gadżetów, które wdrożyłyby w życie mój plan. Wtedy pozostało mi tylko czekanie, aż mój mikrobot znajdzie Lavala i dostanie się do jego organizmu. Wtedy opanują go straszne i mroczne wizje, które zniszczą go od środka!!! Teraz nic na to nie poradzicie, a wasz przyjaciel nie będzie mi już potrzebny. Wystarczy że wcisnę ten guzik i Laval zacznie odchodzić od zmysłów. A teraz poegnajcie się ze swoim kumplem! I mówiąc to, Scorm wcisnął czerwony guzik. - No to narka! I Scorm wkładając kaptur odleciał helikopterem. - Nieee!!! - wołali Eris i Cragger, ale było już za późno. Laval zaczął znowu czuć ból, a wielki podmuch powietrza zabrał go z powrotem do punktu wyjścia. - Nieee!!! Nie dam się! - ale to był już koniec. Zły Laval wyrwał miecz ze ściany jaskini i ruszył z powrotem na przyjaciół. - To gdzie szukamy najpierw? - W Krainach Zewnętrznych. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI... NASTĘPNA OPOWIEŚĆ: Antidotum. Kategoria:Mrożne Opowieści Kategoria:Blooper CHIMA Kategoria:Opowieści